In general, a tire is provided in the sidewall portions with embossed marks to indicate, for example its trade mark, tire size, decorative diagram and the like.
In order to improve visibility of such a mark, white rubber has been used, wherein as shown in FIG. 8, the whole of the embossed mark (a) is made of white rubber protruding from the outer surface (b) of the tire sidewall. For the white color, in contrast with the black rubber sidewall, the visibility is improved in comparison with black embossed marks. However, as the white mark has a glossy flat top surface similar to the tire sidewall, the mark often becomes invisible at some view angle or direction with the tire view becoming unattractive.